


Oh, The Forest

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Magic AU, gotta love some magic au, mmh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The forest is dangerous," They said.Kagami didn't listen.Another tumblr prompt "There's room for the both of us."





	Oh, The Forest

In the forest. Oh, in the forest, the things you will see. They say there are men with sharp teeth and eyes that glow, animals that will smile at you as you pass, creatures that will hold your soul close to their chest and gobble you up, lost spirits who will haunt you, things that are just as lost as you are but much darker, much stranger.

They all know not to wander too close, not to enter unless you don’t wish to return.

But, Kagami thinks, they haven’t met Tobirama. Tobirama, who found Kagami when he had wondered into the forest when he couldn’t take the needless violence of the Uchiha clan, couldn’t take the awful things they said, wouldn’t stand for it any longer.

It was Tobirama that came into that clearing on that day, a year and a half ago, swinging his glowing sword at the shapeless, writhing shadows, expelling them in a great flash of light. He had taken Kagami to a house that was grown of trees, to a safe place behind wards. Kagami had stared at him, stared at the hand that was holding his and quietly protested, insisting there wouldn’t be enough space, that it would be too crowded.

Tobirama had looked him in the face and said, “There is enough room for the both of us.”

He didn’t let go of Kagami’s hand, even as they entered the door.

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c


End file.
